Leg massage machines are known for massaging the feet and calves of the user.
For example, JP2005-245803A discloses a leg massage machine comprising a foot unit for the user to insert his or her feet thereinto, and a calf unit for inserting the calves thereinto. The foot unit and the calf unit are each provided with massage means, such as air bags, for giving a massage to the user.
With the massage machine disclosed in the above patent literature, the calf unit is connected to the foot unit as placed on the floor forwardly or rearwardly tiltably. When the calves are inclined rearward with the feet placed in the foot unit, the calf unit tilts rearward with the angle of the calves.
The machine thus adapted is capable of giving a massage to the user even when the user is lying down on the floor.
The calf unit is made tiltable relative to the foot unit, so that when the user is seated, for example, in a chair for massaging and if the foot unit is positioned close to the chair, the calf unit will strike against the chair and can not be tilted when to be inclined rearward.
Further since the foot unit is not tiltable, the feet as positioned at an angle with the calves in a natural relaxed state will stretch out from the calves at an altered angle, with the result that the tendon or muscle of the calf or foot will thrust out as tensioned to result in impaired circulation of the blood. Thus, the machine fails to give a fully effective massage.